


Clumsy

by rosesisupposes



Series: Prompts for My Imaginary Sons [Sanders Sides Prompt Fills] [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Patton, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruising, Clumsy in Love, Dark, Dark Patton, Dark!Patton, Dating in the Mindscape, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I apologize for nothing, Logan Works Too Hard, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Virgil's here but in the background, logicality - Freeform, no happy ending, torture the cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: From Protective/Loyal Prompts: "I'll always be here for you"Logan has been uncharacteristically clumsy. But he is sure it has nothing to do with Patton, no matter how distracting his smile.





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Hurt/No Comfort; Dark Patton; Blood/Injury; Manipulation/Abuse**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt was: ""I'll always be here for you" for logicality with patton angst 👀" 
> 
> _Pattangst You Say?_ 😈 I see your Patton angst and raise you a Dark!Patton

Logan had been uncharacteristically clumsy lately.

The first time had been a lazy morning. He’d been up and about for a while when he returned to the kitchen for tea. Patton had been there, mixing up cookie dough. He’d heard Logan enter and turned from the counter, and the sunlight through the windows formed a nimbus of golden light around him. The brilliance was only rivaled by the smile. Logan had been caught in its entrancing glow, and felt the warmth of sunlight spreading on his cheeks. He’d only been called to the present when the mug in his hand suddenly was crashing against the island and the shards caught his hand.

Patton had immediately stopped what he was doing to run for the first-aid kit. He’d cleaned Logan’s cut and placed a Doctor Who bandage on it, then kissed it. “It makes it heal faster,” he’d said with a smile. For some reason his cheeks were pink as he spoke.

The second time, they’d just finished brainstorming a video downstairs and were making their ways back to their rooms. As Logan had walked down the hall, he’d heard a voice call his name.

“Logan! You did such a good job today! Thanks for being our resident genius!” Patton said with a wave. Logan had smiled and nodded as thanks, then promptly walked straight into his own bedroom door. Several minutes and an ice pack later, the bruise on his cheek was fading. The ice wasn’t enough to counteract the heat in his cheeks and Patton gently chided him to watch where he was going. It was just the embarrassment that made him blush, of course.

The third time, the others noticed. They’d been in the living room, discussing plans for the next week. Logan and Roman had started to disagree on priorities and gotten heated, loudly talking over each other. Roman was gesticulating flamboyantly when suddenly Patton spoke up. “I actually think Lolo has a point! Maybe we should go with his plan?”

Logan had turned to look over at the moral side. He’d been smiling back, a sweet expression reserved only for him. Logan felt heat rise in his cheeks again, and noticed nothing else. Or at least, almost nothing else. He dimly realized Roman had called to him and turned slightly, only to see a pencil seconds before it smashed into his face. He perceived a shocked and chagrined Roman, a shocked Virgil, and a concerned Patton already guiding him to the bathroom and the first-aid kit. “Thank you for your assistance once again, Patton,” he said. With his glasses removed, Patton was a blurry form in blue and grey with a surprising proportion of pink.

“Always, Lolo!”

It didn’t take long after that for Roman to confront him. In the true form of the creative side, he chose to do so in full view of all the light sides, in the middle of family game night.

“Logan, I’m amazed you’ve yet to drop all your cards tonight. You’ve been rather distracted lately, haven’t you?”

“Yes, it appears so. I have most definitely been having more than my normal amount of accidents. Perhaps whatever has been causing it has subsided.”

Roman rolled his eyes at Logan’s suggestion. “Patton, dear, do you think it’s been fixed?”

Patton started. “I, uh. I would think Logan would know best, wouldn’t he? He’s always so on top of this sort of thing.”

Roman watched as Logan’s blushing face swung towards Patton like a compass finding true north and rolled his eyes. “Hey, Professor Plum, if you’re so clever, why haven’t you told Patton you’re in love with him yet?”

Both bespectacled sides were suddenly staring at him, eyes wide and cheeks burning. Roman said nothing as he leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk. Slowly, Logan and Patton turned to face each other, recognizing the identical expressions they wore. Gaping mouths curved into smiles. Patton leaned in impulsively and kissed Logan on the cheek.

Virgil and Roman both took that as a cue to leave. “For the record, I still win the bet,” Virgil muttered. “I don’t care that it took five times longer than we thought, Pat still _technically_ made the first move.”

* * *

Those first few weeks were a haze of hand-holding, furtive kisses that weren’t nearly as subtle as they attempted to be, and countless hours spent curled up with each other and soft, sweet words. Thomas was on vacation, and the lack of obligation gave his logical and moral sides uninterrupted time to bond as a couple and delight in one other’s company. The few days where Logan was needed, he was actually _late._ But what else could he do, when all he needed to do was turn back towards the couch to see huge brown eyes pleading him to stay and outstretched arms reaching for just one more hug? Logan returned from a one-on-one idea exchange with Roman only to be tackled by his boyfriend in a smattering of cheek kisses and delighted wriggles. Another instance, where he’d helped Virgil tamp down the rabbit holes of his anxious thought, he returned to Patton’s room and was pulled down into the tangle of pillows and blankets where the other man had been dozing. “You’re finally done! Now I get you all to myself again!” he laughed, squeezing Logan tight. Logan melted into Patton’s hold and curled up with him for another cozy night in.

With the end of vacation, there was a real schedule to maintain once more. Logan had more and more obligations to the other sides and to Thomas himself. The calendar had to be updated with deadlines and expected delays, videos needed to be edited for content and clarity, ideas needed to be amended or toned down for feasibility. Logan appreciated having the familiarity of a routine once more, but greatly appreciated those days set aside as date nights with Patton. Those weekly occurrences got time blocked off on the calendar, too.

And yet, despite the regular hum of productivity and the clarity of his feelings towards his new boyfriend, Logan’s clumsiness started to return.

First, the loose paper he hadn’t seen that was left on the stair. He’d stepped on it and slipped, slamming his back against the stairs and skidding down the remaining three to hit the downstairs landing. The thump had been heard throughout the house, but even though Virgil’s room was closer to the head of the stairs, Patton was the first to find him.

“Oh my poor Lo-berry. Here, let me get you some ice!”

“Thank you, Patton dearest.”

He’d had to rest on the couch for the rest of the afternoon, but Patton was there, fetching notes and food and staying at his side, the very picture of attentiveness and devotion.

Less than a week later, the tiles of the shower floor were far too slick. He’d stepped in the wrong spot and fell directly into the bar on the entrance, smashing against his forehead. Voices shouted in alarm outside the bathroom as the other three raced to help. But given the nature of the accident, only Patton had come in, carefully getting him clothed before bringing him downstairs for ice. Logan realized that trying to read or take notes or even look at screens was giving him headaches, so he spent the afternoon and evening tangled up with Patton, napping in turns and listening to rather than watching Disney movies.

Recovery came slower than he would have preferred- Logan was sorely behind schedule now, and needed to dedicate himself to catching back up. If he wasn’t on time, who would be?

With regret he found himself having to postpone date night one week, and then two. He made sure to remind Patton each day of his affection, but with deadlines looming there were fewer recitations of his qualities and more “I love you, see you later”s.

Then, one morning, he walked into the kitchen in his typical pre-coffee fog when he slipped on a puddle of spilled oil. Windmilling, he threw out a hand to break his fall, only to hit the open oven door. The burners weren’t on, but the metal had yet to cool, and Logan fell back in pain. Too nervous to try to stand up amid the oil slick, he was unable to get to the sink to rinse his burn. But through what could only be good luck, Patton had been awake to hear and came racing down the stairs, first-aid kit already in his arms.

“Oh my goodness gracious, my dear Lo, are you alright?”

“Patton, darling, thank you, can you help me up?”

Patton’s face was wreathed in concern as he rinsed the burn and wrapped it in soothing cream. “Maybe you should take the day off, Lolo. This can’t be a promising start.”

“Pat, sweet, I appreciate your concern. But thanks to your excellent nursing skills, I should be able to still get my work done.” He planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead as he stood to head back to his room. “I’m almost caught up, and should be able to do date night tomorrow, okay? You’re my love!”

And he was able to. No disasters arose, and the ache in his arm wasn’t too distracting. He and Patton were able to relax together for hours on end, watching Sherlock and exchanging soft touches and looks. Patton looked happier than he’d been in weeks, and both Roman and Virgil stayed out of the living room to give them space. A tension Logan hadn’t consciously perceived melted away, making the very air feel lighter.

“I love you, Patton. Thank you for all your kind care recently, and your patience.”

“I love you too, my Lolo. I would do anything for you.”

As Logan dove back into the rigorous filming and editing schedule, he resolved to be more cautious. He didn’t want to cause Patton any distress.

His resolution _mostly_ worked. There were some minor scrapes, but nothing serious. Patton, poor dear, was clearly so on edge that he arrived with the first-aid kit practically _before_ Logan even got hurt. He was also very conscientious on Logan’s behalf of how many additional tasks the other sides needed him for.

“Hey Logan, can you look through these new ideas for me? I really think you’ll be impressed by the thought I put into them!”

“Ro, didn’t you just give him a whole stack of ideas on Tuesday? Give him time to catch up, okay?”

“Thank you, Patton - and yes, Roman, I will definitely get to those, but I won’t have time today.”

“L, Thomas needs to fly next week and I’m already freaking out, can we talk it out?”

“Virgil, whatever you-”

“Lo, aren’t you forgetting how packed your day is? I’m sure Virgil will be okay until you make some room, right?”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll be kay. No worries, Lo.”

But despite Patton’s help, the tasks piled up. Date nights were getting shifted again, and family dinners, and game nights too. One evening, Logan looked up at the clock only to realize that he was almost an hour late for movie night. He came rushing into the living room where Roman was reenacting his recent fight with the Dragon-Witch, sword in hand. Chuckling at his dramatic posturing, Logan walked over to the couch. Suddenly, his foot caught on something soft and he fell forward. He stepped quickly, trying to catch himself, but the trajectory of his fall brought him within range of Roman’s acting space. Logan’s hand, outstretched to catch himself, hit not solid ground or even Roman himself, but his sword, directly on the blade. Pain seared through Logan’s palm in a bright line as red blood spilled out, staining sword and carpet alike.

There was a moment of shock, then a cacophony of noise. Roman was spilling apologies, that he was so sorry, he thought he’d left enough room, oh my god Logan, are you okay? Please be okay! Virgil was frozen in fear, swearing repeatedly as he trembled, unable to think with blood spilt. Patton was the only one able to act. He pulled off his own sweater - for once, not the cat hoodie Logan had acquired for him - and wrapped Logan’s hand as he whisked him away to the bathroom to wash his wound and bind it up.

Sitting by the sink, Patton carefully sanitized and wrapped Logan’s hand, holding it gently.

“My Lolo, you really need to be more careful, Roman could have taken your whole face off!”

“I apologize if I have worried you, Patton. I appear to be somewhat uncoordinated lately. I haven’t the foggiest why, though. Last time it was because I was so enamored of you, but I am no longer confused by that, so what could it be?”

“Aww, Lo, you’re enamored of me?” Patton said, smiling

“Enamored doesn’t even begin to cover it. You’re my boyfriend, Pat, of course I love you.”

“I’ve been starting to worry, Lo, we’ve spent so little time together recently, with all the videos and schedules and setting up the office…”

“That’s only to be expected when Thomas has such hectic periods. Plus,” he added with a light chuckle, “my apparent inability to avoid accidents for more than a couple days straight means I keep needing your assistance.”

“I know,” Patton said. Something flitted through his eyes, but before Logan could discern its nature, his boyfriend was focused on the wound again, double-checking that the linen bandage was secure.

Logan helped clean away the stains and put Patton’s sweater in the wash before they both retreated to Logan’s room to recover from the excitement and terror of the evening. Lying in the quiet, Patton suddenly spoke up.

“Logan,” he said, seriously. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Patton”

“No, I mean it, Lolo. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Luckily,” Logan said with a reassuring chuckle, “we are both aspects of the same person’s identity. As long as there is Thomas, there is you, and me, and Virge and Ro.”

Patton’s face seemed to darken at the mention of the other sides. “You’ve needed to spend so much time with them lately.”

“Well, yes, they serve essential purposes in Thomas’ lifestyle, as we know. Particularly with all the editing recently, Roman’s needed my help quite a lot.”

“Isn’t it terrible, all that time you’ve spent helping him and today he nearly slices you open?”

“Pat, it was an accident. He didn’t mean any harm,” Logan said. “I’m fine now, thanks to your care.”

Patton relaxed once more, slipping an arm around Logan’s neck. “That’s right. I will always be here for you, to take care of you, to tend you when you’re hurt. Don’t forget that, okay?”

“How could I? All my silly accidents lately. I wish I knew who left that spill on the kitchen floor though, and with the oven open no less. If it was Virgil forgetting to clean up after a late-night snack…”

“Probably was. He probably didn’t even think of what a threat that was to you.”

“Well, not just to me. It would have been dangerous to any of us, I just tend to be the first to come downstairs.”

“I know”

“Pat, you’re always sleeping in, how would you know that?”

“Because I care about you, Lo,” he replied seriously. “More than they do. You know that, right?”

“Well, given our relationship, I suppose that would make sense...”

“No, you need to _know_ , Logan. I care about you so much. I’m always thinking of you.” Patton’s voice had lost its warmth. Logan started to shift away, but the arm around his neck held him in place. He looked into Patton’s eyes to see a fierce light there.

“I never doubted your care, Pat. Never for a moment. And I myself feel the need to apologize.”

“What for, Logan my love?” Patton asked, softening once more.

“I can tell what a toll my work schedule has had on you, especially combined with my strange penchant for accidents,” Logan said, running a hand through Patton’s soft hair. “I’ve noticed how on edge you’ve been when I try to overcommit, and how overly-prepared you’ve been for even the slightest scratch. I appreciate it, dear one, but you don’t need to worry so very much.”

Patton’s hand had loosened around his neck, but had not fully moved away. “I’m glad you’ve noticed. I’ve been putting in a lot of effort for you. All this time you spend away from me, I don’t want you to forget how much I love you.”

“How could I possibly forget, dearest?” Logan said. There was an edge to Patton’s voice that gave him the slightest hint of unease. He rolled his shoulders and shifted closer, holding the other more fully in his arms.

“What else am I to think when you choose time with Roman over me, Lo?” The edge was still there. It should have been a whine to match his words, but it was too cold for that. “When you’re ready to cancel date night again thanks to Virgil’s paranoia? Have my grand gestures not been enough?”

“Grand gestures? I am unsure of what you mean - are you alright?”

“You haven’t even noticed?” Patton’s voice grew harder. “After all the planning I did? It was so precise, I thought you’d be proud of me. All my perfect timing, and careful maneuvering to make sure they only ever affected you? I wouldn’t do this for just anyone, Lolo. Only you. To make sure you take a break once in a while, even if you don’t want to.”

Logan noticed his own nervousness first, then realized the cause. He’d identified the nature of the flint-hard edge to Patton’s voice. It wasn’t a whine. It was a threat.

“Patton, I- what planning? What maneuvering?”

“I wanted to bring back the magic, Lo. From when I first knew you loved me. When I took care you through it all, and you were only mine.”

“When you first- my clumsiness, you mean? It’s just coincidence, Pat, the stress getting to me-”

“Logan!” Patton interrupted, eyes flashing. “How ungrateful can you be? It wasn’t coincidence! That was my planning! You think the oil was just left there, the oven conveniently hot but not scorching? A piece of innocuous paper that no one else slipped on? You didn’t notice that it was my foot you tripped on in the living room?”

Logan stared at Patton, eyes wide in fear. He’d been masterminding Logan’s terrible mishaps? Even tonight, when he could have collided with Roman’s sword with something far more fragile than his hand? He shifted, trying to move away, but Patton’s arms were around him like a vice, holding him in place. His breathing was becoming erratic as he stared into Patton’s eyes. When had the blue becoming so icy? When had the sunshine of his smile turned into pure heat, no longer warming but searing? “Pat- why?” he choked out.

“I’ll always be here for you, my Logan. _No matter what.”_


End file.
